10 years have come to past
by Crystal Sora
Summary: Yugi returns to Domino and sees just how much things have changed over the 10 years since the pharaoh left… Oneshot


Welcome all to this my 3rd anniversary fan fic, yup 3 years ago I joined this site and yet I have not yet able to complete a Multi-chapter story…main due to my mass change in pairings (went from straight pairings to Yaoi) the funny thing is I still have the first story I never wrote on my computer, oh well on with the story

Part: 1/1 (one shot)

Warnings: OOCness

Genre: General

Pairings: MxR (mentioned), implied SxY, kinder onesided YYxY

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh;

Description: Yugi returns to Domino and sees just how much things have changed over the 10 years since the pharaoh left… Oneshot

Beta-ed by: Sliferservant, she also wrote the Jaden and Yugi scene for me, so a big thank you to her for doing that for me

* * *

**10 years have come to past**

He smiled and leaned against the metal rail, the coolness of it felt nice against his skin as he stood there waiting for someone. But now wasn't the time and go and meet him, he had time. A smile came about his face as a gust of wind blew around him, in the way it always did, he knew what it meant, it was comforting, and he knew who it was still watching over him, like the guardian that _he_ was.

The 'wind' would normally start at his feet and swirl its way up his body and stay there brushing against his hands or cheek, _his_ way of saying that he was there for him.

Who was this person? Well that was easy, he was Yugi Mouto, who still after ten years remained the King of Games, how he managed to keep that title for ten years was a mystery to him. He sighed as he leaned on the rail. Had it really been ten years since it happened? It seemed longer some how, just where did time go these days? Yugi chuckled to himself as he remembered what had happened after Atem... no Yami, to him it would always be Yami, nothing more nothing else.

Yugi's mind wandered to his friends, were they his friends still he didn't know, he's only kept in contact with two of them, and that happened by mistake,

Joey, after high school had gone into catering and worked his way up to head chef of one of the top restaurants, Tea was able to obtain a dance scholarship and now was performing at all the major and famous shows, he wasn't sure about Tristan, although he'd heard that he was running a motorbike shop, Serenity, last time he'd talked to Joey she was training to become a nurse, Duke was still trying to sell his game all over the world, how did he know this when he wasn't in contact with any of them? He'd recently been to Joey's restaurant and seen Tea live on stage, the rest was when they where still some what in contact with each other, now it left like forever since they that saw one another.

Ryou and Malik however they were a different story all together, he had run into them on one of his many trips to Egypt and since then he couldn't quite shake them off, he didn't mind though, it was nice to have people care about you and want to keep in contact with him.

For the past 3 years Ryou and Malik both were in a loving, if not slightly weird relationship and were even thinking of marriage, he'd managed to talk Malik into proposing to Ryou, and on his last visit a few months ago, he had been tackled to the ground by Ryou thanking him over and over again for making Malik ask for his hand in marriage, he was beginning to think that maybe that would bring everyone back together, but if it didn't he would care what so ever.

-

He turned to the clock, it was time, it was funny, years ago time wasn't an issue, well unless you were trying to escape from an island that was set to blow up 'those were the days' he thought to himself.

As Yugi walked along the path where he would meet the said person he was looking for, he couldn't believe that now he looked and sounded a lot like Yami did, who knew that the darks were the reflection of what their lights would become, although he had seen it in both Malik and Ryou but had thought it would of happened to him also, how well these things happen, now it was time to meet this person then go and annoy Seto if he could.

Jaden was quickly rushing down the street because he was running late for the Duel Academy entrance exams, he has his head held down as he picked up his pace without even looking up to try and avoid the people cluttering the sidewalks.

He lifted his head for only a moment, but in that moment he saw he was about to run into a figure standing directly in his path, and before he could even try to attempt to skid to a stop, it was already too late, he ran head first into none other than Yugi Mutou.

Jaden fell back onto his rear end and quickly scrambled to try and collect his cards and duel disk that dropped on the ground behind him saying he was sorry about the collision before Yugi addressed a question to Jaden.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?"

Jaden turned around and smiled,

"Huh? Yep I'm just going to try out at the Academy."

"You don't say,"

Yugi chuckled and reach down to undo the clasp on his deck holder,

"Yea," Jaden laughed, before he got a better look at who he was talking to, then realization dawned upon him, "Hey, you're…"

Yugi cut him off and offered a card to him, "Why don't you take this? Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

"Wow, for real?" Jaden accepted the card and heard Yugi say "Good luck" before he watched him start to walk away and bowed his head, "Hey, thank you, I'll make you proud."

Yugi turned slightly to look back at Jaden and gave him a thumbs up and continued walking away.

-

Seto was sitting at his desk pondering about a few things, there was something missing right now, ever since he told Yugi to follow his dream and go for a trip around the world then go on digs in Egypt, his life had become somewhat empty, what with Mokuba away at college, his life seemed to be the same until Yugi returned from college and now he was gone, the only thing that kept his mind off things was the Duel Academy and since that was up and running smoothly, this years exams were today, he turned to the clock, maybe he could catch a few duels. Getting up, he head over to his academy box to watch the duels.

Seto stared at the screen, he was focused on the duel themselves, more the brown fuzz ball with wings, it couldn't be, could it? Was he back? He turned to his watch and saw the date.

'Oh crap' he thought, he had just realized what the day was, the one day of the year that Yugi returned to Domino, he had to be quick, there would be no telling when Yugi would leave again.

-

Yugi smiled slightly as the sun began to set, there was something about that kid that seemed so familiar to him, like he had met him before sometime ago, he felt the wind brush past him again, a sigh came from his lips, he thought Seto would have called by now, just then he felt a vibration in his pocket, could it be? It was Seto calling him, he had remembered. Taking it from his pocket and pressing the green button, he placed it against his left ear.

"So you remembered, I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."

'I did until I saw what I thought was a Kuriboh with wings.'

"Shame on you to forget me, after all we've been though, funny how that would remind you about me."

'Yea sorry about that, I had a few things on my mind.'

"Oh really but let me tell you one thing…"

'Which is?'

"…lets just say the fate of the world is on someone else's shoulders now."

A chuckle could be heard from Seto before he answered 'Well that's good.'

"Yup it is, well since most of the day is over, fancy just going for a coffee?"

'Sure why not…'Seto right now would do anything to be close to Yugi, he needed to know what his feelings for Yugi were.

'…usual place?"

"Yup see you in a bit."

And with that he hang up, he looked forward to meeting with Seto; it was nothing like what it was 10 years ago.

-

And with that Yugi headed off to the small coffee shop where he would meet Seto, the 'wind' that usually followed him stayed put for a while, soon Yugi would not need him, if things went along as planned he would soon leave only to watch over him from afar and leave Seto to do the rest, he knew of the feelings Yugi had for Seto, and the ones Seto had for Yugi, it was only a matter of time before they would reveal them to each other, 10 years had gone by, so many things had changed, he smiled as he turned to look up at the sky, his mind wandered to his aibou, he loved him, always had, but now it wasn't to be, Yugi belonged to Seto now, it was the way the gods had planned, they were perfect for one another, as were Malik and Ryou…

He smiled and went to catch up with his Aibou, it was true, he was turning into him which was in a way, a good thing…

It's like they say, the end of one adventure is the beginning of another and his aibou's story was just beginning…

* * *

And there you have it what do you think…this is what I think happened, please don't tell otherwise, I wanted to write something for my 3rd year here

Thank you to those people how have been there to read my stories and what not, sorry it's a little on the short side but I is longer than I had thought it would be, it's hot and I don't do hot weather at all.

Just before I got I have some bad news, 3 of my stories will be taken down, 1 will be back though you look out it may not be obvious where it is but I'll be back, and there _will_be a sequel to this, _if_you want one

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, I will be updating quite a few of my stories soon so be on the look out

Crystal Sora Over and Out.


End file.
